En sueños
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Había leído que los sueños podían ilustrar los deseos y miedos más profundos de las personas. [Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Dita Moon de Dramioneras bitch y Dramioners & OyP's]


**DISCLAIMER** : Ojalá Draco fuera mío pues de ser así inevitablemente lo habría hecho casarse con Hermione, sin embargo, reconozco que no me pertenece y que igual que el resto de personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

Este fic loco es mi regalo para **Dita Moon** que hoy está de cumpleaños…

* * *

 **EN SUEÑOS**

Los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix penetraban en lo más profundo de su ser, igual que la daga que estaba mancillando su piel con aquella palabra que fuera su estigma durante sus años de colegio.

Hermione estaba aterrada y lo único que la mantenía cuerda era el pensar que pronto terminaría aquella tortura. Estaba segura de que sería su fin y aún cuando aquello la entristecía, no había algo que anhelara más en ese momento que la misma muerte pues parecía ser la única salida para acabar por fin con su desdicha.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez sangresucia inmunda ¿Qué más obtuvieron de mi bóveda?

Las palabras de Bellatrix hacían eco en su cabeza, pero Hermione no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, haciéndose consciente solamente del suelo frío bajo su cuerpo. El dolor en su antebrazo era terrible pero no se comparaba con la agonía que significaba tener que aguantar un cruciatus más.

—¡Abre los ojos impura! —le gritó la bruja con furia—, quiero que mi cara sea lo último que veas antes de que te vayas al infierno.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione abrió los ojos para notar que ya no era Bellatrix Lestrange quien la torturaba y que aquella mirada oscura de antes ahora era gris y estaba cargada de desprecio.

—Así está mejor sangresucia —escupió y los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Draco —susurró con angustia, ahogando un grito de dolor que no sólo era físico—, por favor.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —exclamó él con desprecio— vas a pagar caro tu insolencia.

—Draco… mi amor —suplicó la castaña y los ojos del rubio se volvieron aún más fríos cuando empuñó su varita y la puso en dirección a su pecho.

—Despídete del mundo —anunció—, _¡Avada Kedav.._

—¡No!

Un grito ahogado brotó de la garganta de Hermione que con la respiración acelerada y la frente empapada de sudor abrió sus ojos por fin.

—¿Estás bien?

Sentado a su lado, con el torso descubierto y el cabello alborotado, un preocupado Draco la observaba.

—Has vuelto a tener pesadillas —aseguró él.

Hermione soltó un hondo suspiro y limpiando su frente, cerró por un instante sus ojos que aún estaban empapados de lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucedió esta vez? —le preguntó.

Ella miró al techo y suspiró una vez más.

—Estabas ahí de nuevo y casi lograste asesinarme.

Draco la contempló un momento en silencio y mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad, notó que estaba más afectada que en cualquiera de las otras ocasiones en que había tenido malos sueños.

—¿Quieres que hablemos sobre eso?

Hermione no respondió y en cambio abrió sus ojos para fijarse en los del rubio que comprensivo guardó silencio.

—Tus ojos en mi sueño parecían de hielo —le dijo—, pero al mirarte ahora, no sé, es tan diferente...

—Hace mucho que tú derretiste el hielo que había en mi ser.

La castaña sonrió y luego acarició el cabello revuelto de Draco, antes de aprovechar para acercarlo a ella y besarlo. No había algo que le diera más regocijo que aquellos labios que eran su morada en los días oscuros.

Y el beso se tornó aún más intenso pues estaba lleno de anhelo y necesidad y Draco supo que ella clamaba por sentirse segura en sus brazos.

Cuando la guerra tuvo lugar cada uno eligió un bando distinto y a pesar de que Draco se arrepintió de sus malas decisiones en algún momento, Hermione tuvo bastantes problemas para confiar en él al principio.

Había sido un proceso largo que trajo consigo la oportunidad de sanar heridas, de perdonar, de aprender el uno del otro para posteriormente ser amigos y mucho después darse cuenta de que habían guardado sentimientos por el otro. Draco fue el primero en reconocer que había utilizado el desprecio como escudo para no flaquear ante los evidentes anhelos de su corazón y luego ella aceptó que se había dejado perder entre la tormenta de sus redimidos ojos grises.

Y ahí estaban.

Dos almas rotas jugando a amarse y amándose en cuerpo y alma como parte del proceso de curación de sus heridas. Dos corazones fundiéndose con pasión desbordada y necesidad enfermiza. Dos cuerpos poseyéndose el uno al otro como si no hubiera mañana y diciéndose con besos y caricias que se pertenecían, y que aquella verdad había sido grabada a fuego en su piel.

Las manos de Draco se adueñaron del pequeño camisón que cubría el cuerpo de Hermione justo antes de deshacerse de sus propios pantalones de dormir. Los senos de la chica, libres de ataduras lo provocaron y le quemaron la piel al contacto con su propio pecho. Sus manos volaron hasta la cadera suave de Hermione y pasearon por cada uno de sus espacios con parsimonia y estudiando todas sus variaciones al tiempo que pequeños gemidos escaparon de su boca.

Sus dedos expertos exploraron el ombligo tierno de la chica y posteriormente trazaron un camino que desembocó en el sur donde la humedad de su interior proclamó que ya casi estaba lista.

Hermione temblaba de anticipación.

Su cuerpo empezó a responder por si sólo y se arqueó al contacto con los dedos del rubio que se movieron con una velocidad cada vez más acelerada. Los labios de ambos libraban una batalla entre mordidas y besos cargados de deseo, mientras sus corazones amenazaron con estallar.

Draco se levantó un poco para observar el gesto de Hermione que totalmente presa de las sensaciones, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se movía al contacto de sus dedos. Posó entonces su boca sobre el ombligo de la chica y lo bordeó con la lengua antes de trazarse un camino lento que terminó sobre el centro de su placer.

Hermione dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos que unidos a la respiración acelerada del rubio creaban un ambiente candente en aquella habitación. La sábana arrugada bajo su cuerpo se arremolinaba entre sus manos, mientras Draco jugueteando en lo profundo de su ser con sus dedos y su lengua, le demostraba que la deseaba y la amaba profundamente.

Los juegos duraron lo suficiente para que ambos estuvieran calientes.

Draco finalizó su tarea y rápidamente se puso sobre ella para de embestirla por primera vez con suavidad. Ella lo recibió gustosa y lo sintió como parte de sí misma en poco tiempo. Era sencillo adecuarse a él porque ambos sentían que sus cuerpos habían sido creados como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente.

Los jadeos y gemidos aumentaron conforme Draco se movió más rápido y mientras las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en su espalda, las manos de él la acariciaron suavemente. Posteriormente su lengua traviesa recorrió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica que con los ojos abiertos contempló su cabello rubio revuelto.

Las manos de Hermione que aún estaban sobre la espalda de Draco, recorrieron cada parte de su anatomía y se posaron en su trasero que seguía empujando dentro de ella. La castaña estaba llegando a su límite y deseaba poder liberar la sensación que albergada en su estómago para lo cual apretó suavemente las nalgas del rubio, anunciándole que estaba lista para volar junto a él.

Y el tiempo se detuvo justo en el momento en que llegaron al éxtasis final.

Un grito ahogado rugió en el interior de ambos y posteriormente la mirada de Hermione se enterró en el rostro del rubio que aún con la respiración acelerada no le quitó los ojos de encima.

Le encantaba mirarlo cuando hacían el amor porque era el momento en que sus pesadillas se disipaban. En el instante en que ambos se entregaban, no sólo eran sus cuerpos los que estaban unidos sino también sus corazones y el reflejo de sus ojos era la forma de ver más allá de su alma.

Hermione estaba segura de que aquel hombre que la miraba con deseo pero sobre todo con amor, no era el mismo que casi cada noche la asesinaba en sus pesadillas. Había leído que los sueños podían ilustrar los deseos y miedos más profundos de las personas y estaba convencida de que el Draco de sus pesadillas era sólo el reflejo del terror que le producía el pensar que todo podía haber sido distinto si él no la hubiera elegido a ella aquel 02 de mayo de hace tantos años.

* * *

 **Dita:** Amo nuestros ratos de tertulia y las cosas que tenemos en común. Amo tus lechuzas y el bonito acento de tus notas de voz. Me encanta poder decir que también tengo una amiga en la Patagonia y por ello no podía dejar pasar tu cumpleaños sin decirte cuanto aprecio tu amistad y lo mucho que deseo que hoy la hayas pasado muy feliz. Espero que este regalo se haya parecido siquiera un poquito a lo que imaginabas (lo acepto, soy pésima haciendo lemon pero lo intenté)… Un abrazo y de nuevo feliz, feliz cumpleaños Yessie!

Pd: Sé que no te acostumbras pero me gustó como sonó XD. Love uuuu.


End file.
